Moonspire (Part 2)
Moonspire is the 2nd part of the 8th map of the Nali Chronicles campaign. Description NaGaRuk continues his ascension up the Moonspire meeting only Tentacles, Pupae and Flies in his path. When he reaches the top, however, an ambush of Skaarj Assassins is waiting for him. Once the Skaarj are killed, NaGaRuk uses the communication spell Elder NiTruuvan gave him to call upon Elder DuNuuva before riding a Sky Chariot into the Heavens above... Weapons and Items Arrows x2 Boulder Spell x1 Cloud Shield Spell x1 Dark Mana Potion Bottle x1 Earth Worms Spell x1 Fear Bolt Spell x1 Fire Strike Spell x1 Healing Potion Vial x2 Ice Strike Spell x1 Krall Staff Charges x5 Major Lightning Spell x1 Mana Potion Bottle x2 Nali Fruit Seeds x2 Razor Blades x2 Skaarj Pistol Charges x5 Skaarj Stimulation Patch x4 Smoke-Shield Spell x1 Spell Casting Potion Bottle x1 Enemies and Creatures Gasbag x4 Pupae x19 Razorfly x10 Tentacle x9 Skaarj Assassin x3 Skaarj Berserker x1 Skaarj Officer x3 Skaarj Scout x1 Skaarj Warrior x1 Logbook Entries #'Moonspire Tale 1' - Only the one guided by faith and with a pure heart will be able to call the Great Chariot of the Sky to reach Nali Heaven. While walking through the darkness, he'll have to build his own light to see the hidden dangers. #'Moonspire Tale 2' - This is the second device. Both must be activated if the pure heart wants to reach the upper level. #'Moonspire Tale 3' - Without fear, remorse or regrets, the pure heart will accomplish his destiny #'Moonspire Tale 5' - Listen to your enemies: their hate will be your strength. #'Moonspire Tale 4' - In the night of ignorance, the pure heart is the only salvation of the soul. #'Moonspire Tale 6' - This is the last device: only the one who has the nali faith in his heart can use it to bring the Great Chariot of Sky to the Nali Heaven. #'Displaying' - First moon of planet RS-246 (locally known as Na-Pali) #'Displaying' - Second moon of planet RS-246 (locally known as Na-Pali) #'Displaying' - Prototype of the next generation ground-to-deep space one-man transporter. All tests successful: serial production will begin in 216 hours. #'High Command Transmission' - Moonspire building base must be completed as soon as possible in order to collect all data from the old catacombs. Also, priority is given to secure the area and find and guard all entrances and possible secret accesses to prevent Nali rebels from using the upper platform allowing them to reach their sky city. We strongly suspect that this location is one of the main staging points of the Nali Rebellion. #'First technician transmission' - Generator one online. Efficiency = 100% #'First technician transmission' - Generator two online. Efficiency = 73%, some components of the coolant system will have to be replaced within 144 hours. #'Second technician transmission' - Main processor at 100% efficiency. Second processor offline due to the coolant system issues. #'Main computer status' - Defrag = 84% completed - ActivX/Com errors = 14 - Incorrect shortcuts = 27 #'LogBook' - Krall scouts sent in the catacombs to patrol the area at 18:00. #'Logbook' - Technician staff will begin to work on the coolant system at 23:00. #'Logbook' - Base status = 90% completed at 12:00. #'Logbook' - Technician staff will begin to work on the coolant system at 23:00. Diary Entries #I have contacted Elder DuNuuva and he has sent a chariot to take me to his fortress in the heavens. He said he was expecting me. I must be of some importance to him, and yet I know not why. I hope all will be revealed to me at last when I meet him. Category:Nali Chronicles Maps Category:Maps Category:Guilhem "Gui" Bedos Maps